


A change of fate

by Jasonhoran



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonhoran/pseuds/Jasonhoran
Summary: Noatak was born decades later, and the world is completely changed.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Noatak steps off of a ship into republic city Wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a white sash around his waist and a pair of baggy cloth pants.’  
Republic city was the one place his father would never step foot again and if he did someone would stop the nonbender. He'd been working odd jobs since he'd ran away, always looking over his shoulder afraid that his father would one day be there.  
As he walks through the city his bag slung over his shoulder he realizes that the city is exactly as it had been described to him. He cuts through an alleyway and he can feel people stepping out behind him.  
“Are you going to mug me?” he asks them “Shit he heard us.”  
“Ya got us kid, Hand over that pretty bag and we’ll let you on your way.” He sighs before his fingers flex the pipes on the walls exploding out freezing them in place  
“Idiots.” He turns  
“Let us out kid!'' The leader screams fighting against the ice and noatak walks towards him reaching towards the pillar, the ice opening up enough for him to reach the man's pocket taking his wallet.  
“Thank you.” he tells him, taking his cash and dropping his wallet onto the dirty alleyway floor turning and walking away from the cursing man.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Noatak finds himself at the bay, staring at the massive statue of avatar aang, the man who for better or for worse had shaped a large portion of his life when he had defeated his father and took his bending.  
An ominous shadow descends on him from above as hes lost in thought.  
“Korra!” He turns in time to see a orange blur slam into him knocking him off of his feet  
“Gah!” he cries out in pain as a bald child stands on his stomach.  
“Korra?” he asks staring at the wide eyed noatak  
“Oh no! Someone turned you into a boy!” be screams looking at the landing bison  
“IIKKI!, JINORA!”  
“What?!” they call back in unison  
“KORRA’S LOST HER BOOBS!.” He yells as if that explains the entire situation.  
“Meelo!” ikki yells at him red faced.  
“You can't just say stuff like that!” jinora tells him as they reach them.  
“You’re not korra…” jinora says after a moment  
“Of course it's korra! Look at her.” Meelo argues gesturing to noatak who's managed to sit up.  
“Milo” jinora chides picking him up by the back of his shirt  
“No meelo, that's just a very pretty boy.” Ikki says kneeling down to look into noataks eyes  
“Hi, what's your name, why are you so pretty, Do you know korra, will you be my friend?” she asks very fast.  
“I.. didn't catch any of that.” noatak deadpans  
“Were sorry for Milo's incompetence , can we treat you to a meal in apology?”  
“I’m not hungry.” he says calmly, his traitorous stomach growling, his cheeks darkening.  
“Liar!” Meelo yells, earning a chop to the back of the neck, his entire body going slack in Jinora's arms, Ikk taking him and carrying him onto the bison.  
“One meal? It would clear our consciousness for meelo hurting you.” jinora asks again  
“One meal.” jinora smiles.and ikki jumps down pulling him to his feet  
“Great!” she says pulling him up the bison's tail.  
“Why do I feel like I'm being kidnaped?” he asks himself under his breath.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bison lands on Air temple island and notak takes a deep breath , he should have known that these were the avatars grandchildren, he felt like he was in enemy territory but he could get through this. Last he had heard the avatar was in the south pole he wouldn't have to worry about them.  
“Welcome to air temple island.” Jinora tells him as they walk down the bison's tail.  
“Mom should have dinner ready soon, and dad should be home soon.” ikki grabs his hand again and he flinches pulling his hand away.  
“Sorry.” she apologizes.  
“You can just follow me.” she tells him a kind smile on her face as she walks through the door noatak following jinora carrying milo.  
Pema peeks her head around the corner having heard the door opening her smile fading as noatak gets closer.  
“That's not korra.” she tells her daughters  
“We know mom.” but meelo jumped on him so we offered him a meal.  
“Sounds like milo.” she sighs.  
“Come on in, the more the merrier.” he awkwardly follows along flanked by the sisters,  
‘I have been kidnaped.’ his mind supplies. As he stretches out his senses feeling the white lotus around the island.  
‘Surrounded.’ he thinks.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Noatak kneels at the table with the girl's milo propped up in the corner.  
“You hit him really hard.” he says emotionlessly.  
“He's fine.” she says waving her hand. The door slides open and a tall bald man alks into the room.  
“Did you find her daddy?”Ikki asks suddenly in front of her father.  
“Yes, i.. “ he pauses looking at noatak. “Strange.”  
“What's strange?” korra asks pushing him out of the way seeing noatak and her eyes going wide. He stares back at his genderbent mirror image.  
“I.. I assume youre korra?” she nods.  
“And you are?”  
“Amon.” he gives a fake name.  
“You two should date!” ikki blurts both blushing  
“Ikki” Pemma scolds.  
“That is none of your business” noatak  
“Yea, butt out.” Korra says flustered.  
“Hello amon, it's nice to meet you.” tenzin says .  
“It’s nice to meet you. Too master airbender.” he returns.  
“It is nice to meet a teenager with proper manners.” he side eyes kora who huffs.  
“So what happened that brought you here.”  
“Milo thought he was you and tackled him, we offered him a meal in apology.”  
“I can see it.” she admits. Moving to sit kneel at the table.  
“So amon, where are you from.”  
“The northern water tribe, but i've been traveling.”  
“Oh? When did you get into town?”  
“This morning. I've only been in republic city for a few hours.”  
“Do you have a place to stay?” jinora asks  
“Not yet, i'll manage.”  
“You should stay here!” Ikki yells and Noatak tenses.  
“I can't,.” he stands from the table.  
“Thank you for the meal. But I need to get going.”  
“It's been lovely having you here.” Pema tells him.  
“I’ll give you a ride back to the city.” tenzin tells him gesturing for him to follow.  
“By Amon”  
“Yea, goodby sorry about milo!”  
“I'll tag along.” Korra says, following after them.  
“How is the southern tribe doing, my parents don't talk about it often in their leters.”  
“I.. left home a few years ago now, I couldn't tell you.”  
“So meelo hit you hard?”  
They reach the bison and noatak watches tenzin airbend himself up and korra earthbends herself in. He grabs the edge of the saddle and pulls himself up. Sitting against the side and holding on tight as they take off into the air.  
“Of all the people that you could have been mistaken for, I'm probably not the worst.”  
“Think highly of yourself do you?”  
“Well I am the avatar.” she says proudly and his eyes widen, this was the avatar?  
“You are the avatar.” he stares at her, his hands coming to rest on his knees, his father's voice echoing in the back of his mind his entire body tensing ready for a fight.  
“Yep. i'm in Republic city to finally master airbending.”  
“Almost fully realized.” he notes and tenzin glances over his shoulder at them.  
“Where should i take you?”  
“You can just drop me by the water.”  
“You're a waterbender yea? Thats a nice waterskin.”  
“I haven't kept up on my training, bending has never brought me any luck.”  
“I could give you some tips, Master katara taught me a lot.”  
“Im fine, I won't be in town long.”The bison lands in a large park.  
“It's no trouble amon, it'd be fun to get in some waterbending practice with a partner.”  
“If we meet again.” he concedes knowing he'd avoid her like the plague.  
“I’m sorry about milo, he gets over excited.” Tenzin apologizes, wanting to calm the poor teens' obvious nerves.  
“It's fine, goodbye tenzin, avatar.” he turns quickly, walking away ducking into an alleyway out of site and sliding down the wall to sit with his head in his shaking hands.


	2. Chapter 2

“Amon!” He hears a voice yell from behind turning to see the avatar and 2 others, two boys around his own age and he considers running, but the avatar looked really fast and he wasn't sure he could outrun her.  
“Avatar korra.” he responds, pressing his shaking hands into his pockets.  
“Wow, yea he does look like you.”the shorter one says  
“It's weird right.”   
“Very.”   
“It's just korra, You find a place to sleep?”  
“Yes.”  
“You don't speak much do you?” mako asks.  
“No.”  
“So, you're a waterbender?”mako asks   
“Unfortunately” he says, seeing the confusion on their face.  
“You dont like you're bending?”  
“Should i?”  
“Yes, even if you're not powerful, bending is a gift.” he raises an eyebrow.  
“Is that what you assumed my problem with bending to be?”  
“Well I was before.” she leans over whispering something in bolins ear who grins.   
“Hey, want to go to the gym? There's an area for water benders?” he hmms.  
“Fine, i'll come along.” he concedes the waterbending gym peaking his interest. And hopefully this would fulfill whatever curiosity she had towards him.  
“Great!” bolin says and they start walking again noatak keeping his distance.but following after them  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bolin leads them into the gym.  
“So, theirs rooms for each kind of bender, the owners a great man.”  
“He's a con artist.”  
“A great con artist.” bolin counters. As they reach what must have once been a blue door with the water tribe symbol on the door.  
“I regret this.”  
"no no it's fine. Paints just expensive is all.” he says pushing the door open revealing a room with grates on the floor, clean water running through it  
He hmms taking off his water pouch and hanging it on a wall hook.  
“At Least this isn't falling apart.” he walked out to the center of the room. And brings his arms out to his side lifting them, multiple streams of water flying up and forming a sphere in the air before disappearing into a cloud of vapor flying through the air at the walls forming perfect spheres of ice. He flexes his fingers and the balls condense  
“Ok. so you're pretty good.” korra admits  
“That was great!” mako cheers.  
“Im out of practice.” he states the water flying back into the grates.  
“This is out of practice, you must be something special.” bolin chuckles.  
“No.. I was just cursed with bending, there's nothing special about me”. He moves his hands and the water flows back into the grates, he turns walking towards the door grabbing his water skin.  
“Hey wait.” Korra says, grabbing his shoulder and he freezes up. The grates explode out as all of the water in the room freezes, throwing the grate into the ceiling, his water skin exploding cutting his palm apart.  
“Let go.” she pulls her hand back and he drops the waterskin fleeing the room.  
“Ok what the heck was that?” mako asks.  
“Guys got demons.” mako says with a shrug  
“He hurt himself.” korra says seeing the blood on the ground.she picks up his broken water skin melting the ice off of it.  
“Where did you meet this guy again korra.”  
“Milo thought he was me and jumped him. Something off about him I don't know what it is though.”  
“His waterbending was pretty good.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Noatak sits in the alleyway staring at his bleeding hand, the blood forms into a ball above his hand before shooting forward a red ice spear spinning and drilling into the wall digging into the wall across from him. His eyes widen and it falls apart.  
“No.” his blood glows and the wound on his palm closes.  
“Remember why you left noatak.” he says to himself taking a breath and shutting his eyes tight “Remember why you left.” he repeats softer.  
` ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few weeks had passed since the incident and Amon had gone out of his way to avoid the avatar and found an apartment farther from the water. But noatak had never been lucky.  
“Join the equalists and tear down the bending establishment!” a megaphoned man yells at him as he walks down the street.  
“Leave me alone.” he tells the man going to move past him.   
“Oh you think you're better than me huh?!, you must be a bender.”  
“My bending has nothing to do with why i think i'm better than you.” he keeps walking ignoring the man's taunts. A balled up flier hits his head and he has to shut his eyes tight to keep from breaking the man's bones with his own veins  
“Walk away.” He warns the man.  
“Or what? You gonna waterbend at me!” he takes a breath and starts to walk forward, afraid of what he would do to the man if he retaliated. He moves to the left dodgin a poorly thrown punch, the man going sprawling onto the ground, his fliers sprawling over the ground. Partaly forming a map. He grabs the four separate maps shoving them into his pocket and quickly leaving.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Noatak stares at the building marked on the flyers wearing a grey jacket with the hood pulled up he walks up to the door holding out his flier.  
“Welcome, come on in” he says, holding the door open amon walking past him into the crowded room, seeing a stage with people tied up, a familiar earthbender.  
“If he's here.” he scans the crowd spotting korra and her friend sneaking into a back room.  
“Damn it.” he mutters moving to follow them ducking into the room after them pulling the door shut behind them.  
“You're bad at this.” he states and they jump turning to stare at him.   
“Amon?!”   
“Avatar and friend.”   
“Mako” he supplies, eyeing him suspiciously.  
“Did you also get accosted by the man with the flyers, or are you here for your brother”  
“I hate that guy.” korra adds  
“Why are you here?” mako asks   
“I like to Know my enemies.”  
“Have a lot of those do you?” korra asks  
“3 including these equalists.”  
“And who are the other two?”  
“Doesn't matter.” he says to 1 of the 2  
“If you two are finished, i'd like to rescue bolin sometime today.” mako cuts in and noatak sighs.  
“I'll help with the distraction, you get your brother.”  
“You're helping us?”  
“I'm surprised too.” he deadpans.  
Moving past them to the valve.  
“Better be quick.” he tells them trying to turn the rusted valve finding it stuck.  
“Avatar, you may be more suited to this than i am.,” he admits stepping back korra cracking her knuckles as she steps up to the valve mako moving to the door as korra spins the valve filling the room with steam noatak moving it out into the main room as mako opens the door disappearing into the panicking crowd and for a moment something dark in the back of his mind telling him that he'd never get a better chance than he had right now to kill the Avatar.   
“We need to go.” Korra says and he moves to the door disappearing into the mist.


	3. Chapter 3

Noatak wakes to a knock at the door in the middle of the night, quickly getting out of his bed and making his way to the door looking through the peephole to see no one in the hallway. He lunges across the room for his water pouch as the windows explode in Equalists lunging for him, his waterskin exploding out water flying to the glove of one of them activating it and frying the man. A hand catching his shoulder, his arm going limp as he pulls the water letting the electrocuted man drop dead to the ground turning on the other bending the blood in his numb arm to run through the motions freezing the man against the wall.  
“Why are you here.” Noatak demands pulling the man's mask off.  
“I won't talk.” he says and Noatak walks closer to the water growing spikes closer and closer to the man's neck. He needs to be quick, he can feel two more people approaching.  
“You damn benders always think you can threaten us.”  
“I was in my bed, why are you after me?” he asks again, blood starting to trickle from the man's throat.  
“ITs because you were with the avatar!” he yells and the spikes stop the man falling unconscious as ammon grabs his stun gun sliping it onto his hand pulling his shoes on and jumping out the window landing in a crouch in the alleyway as he feels the two others slip into his room he takes off running down the alleyway as he feels a head peek out the window. And makes his hand slip feeling the man pitch out not stopping to look as he breaks out onto the street rolling over a car as it breaks into his side.   
“Oh my god im so sorry.” a feminin voice says sounding extremely guilty and he takes a glance into the ally to see the equalist helping the other to her feet. The woman leaning forward to see what he's looking at.  
“Equalists? Get in.” she tells him and he jumps into the back unwilling to say no to a fast getaway. The car took off forward away from his attackers.   
Noatak standing up and climbing into the front seat.   
“Are you ok?” she asks him and  
“Yea.” he answers.  
“My name is Asami Sato, it looks like you got lucky I hit you huh?” she asks in good humor.  
“Sato? Like sato mobile.” he asks, his arm still numb.  
“Exactly, why were the equalists after you.”  
“They've been watching someone I can't seem to avoid.” he tells her not giving more information than she needed to know.  
“You have a place to stay tonight?” she asks him far too nice for her own good.  
“You could drop me at the dock, I'm leaving town.”  
“Just one night? I'd love to get a look at that glove”   
“One day, and I take the glove with me.” he tells her, knowing that he had left his bag behind, along with his money and that it would be easier to get out of town midday.  
“Great.” she says smiling at him looking up at the rearview camera.  
“We've got a tail.” she says and he turns seeing a big grey equalist truck he stands up feeling the water flowing under the street he throws his hands up a massive block of ice forming in between them and the truck slams into it.  
“Wow.” asami says impressed by his display  
As he sits back down. “How fast can this thing go?’  
“I'll show you.’ she tells him, pressing the pedal to the floor Taking off.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Asami screeches to a stop in front of her father's mansion turning the car off.  
“So, i'll put you in one of our guest rooms, and in the morning you can let me look at the glove he nods climbing out of the car and following her into the biggest house he had ever seen, feeling 10 people on the top floor and three deep below them as he follows her up the stairs.  
“I have some friends coming in the morning, you can meet them.” she tells him as they stop in front of a room   
“You're safe here.” she tells him opening the door amon strapping inside saying a short goodnight before shutting the door walking straight into the bathroom and filling the sink with water before walking back into the bedroom and sitting in a chair in the corner staring at the door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amon stands up hours later when he hears a knocking echo throughout the building walking out of his room and to the main greeting room seeing asami sato greeting someone at the door groaning loudly when he sees the avatars friends walk into her house  
“Great.” he mutters a little too loudly and Three sets of eyes fly up to see him.  
“Amon?”  
“Oh you know each other?” Asami asks him.  
“He saved my life.” Bolin tells her, waving at amon. He sighs walking downstairs pulling off the shock glove handing it to asami  
“You wanted this.” Amon tells her and she takes it.  
“Where'd you get that.” mako asks suspiciously.  
“I found him in the street last night being chased by equalists, I offered him a place for the night.”  
“There's a dead equalist in my room to attest to that, their shock gloves don’t handle water well when activated.” He says meeting makos glare easily.  
“Hey we need to calm down, mako he helped save me remember? It’s kind of our fault he’s in trouble anyways…” he trails off giving mako puppy dog eyes Paboo joining in.  
“Let’s go to the workshop behind the house, I want to take this apart.” She says leading them through the Sato mansion and into a large workshop behind it Finding mr sato working on a new car his sleeves rolled up.  
“Hello mr sato.” bolin greets  
“Oh, You have guests. Hello bolin mako, and?” he trails off not knowing noatak.  
“This is amon, I ran into him last night and offered him a room.  
“How nice.” he says, seeing the Glove in Asami's hand.  
“Now where did you get that?” he wonders. aloud  
“The equalists were after Amon, I helped him get away. He's a waterbender.” she adds as an afterthought and Noatak can feel mr satos heart rate increase ever so slightly, something was off and Noatak feels for water finding some pipes underneath the building and in the walls.   
“Then he's lucky to have met you.” he says smiling at his daughter  
“Thanks dad.” she says pulling a tool from a drawer and starting to fiddle with the glove.  
“So.. amon was it, why were the equalists after you.”  
“That's our fault, we keep running into him. He saved my life you know. “  
“No he didn't.” mako corrects ,always suspicious.  
“Can i talk to you? I might be able to help you.” Sato offers and Amon follows him, wanting to figure out what this man was hiding.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Noatak takes a cup of tea shoved into his face by an angry looking servant drinking it and setting it back on the tray.  
“Im curious how you escaped last night?’’  
“Those gloves are a water hazard.”  
“Good to know, ill have to correct that in the next batch.” he says and noatak knows why his heart rate had spiked. But he finds the room spinning and his legs weak, he reaches out for water unable to call it to him.  
“Can you not call to the water? So it works.”  
“You'll regret this.” Noatak warns as he blacks out.


End file.
